Wicked Girls of PPTH
by Trinitas
Summary: It's usually the men of House who get center stage. Let's take a moment to appreciate the women. A song rework to the tune of Seanan McGuire's "Wicked Girls Saving Ourselves."


**Wicked Girls of PPTH**

(to the tune of "Wicked Girls Saving Ourselves" by Seanan McGuire. To hear the song, Google the phrase; the second of the two YouTube videos has better sound quality. )

—

Lisa fought hard for her place and she worked for her power—

She broke the glass ceiling that sealed off the top of the tower.

They say she forgot all of medicine's art,

Or they call her a figurehead playing a part,

But it doesn't matter, for her every ambition's fulfilled…

All, excepting the singular failure that her body willed.

—

Stacy was willful, matched House in both cunning and fire;

But left in the end, when cold fury replaced his desire.

"I did," she told him, "just as you always do;

The only difference is that I did it to you!"

And he called her a traitor and cursed all her love for a lie.

But the choice she made was her refusal to let him die.

—

_Lisa and Stacy, Amber and Thirteen,_

_ Each of them daring to stand and be seen._

_ Say what you like, but each has always been_

_ Walking on a path of her own._

_ All of them fighters, and all of them wise,_

_ They know their own truths, and they tell their own lies._

_ Each is a force that nothing could disguise:_

_ Their strength is in standing alone._

—

Amber played games, but in some games there can be no winning.

She returned each barb, fierce and ambitious from the beginning.

But she wasn't chosen—far too well she'd played.

She was brilliant and devious, never afraid;

She would dare every risk: all the rules were made to be defied.

She was loved and respected, and grievously missed when she died.

—

Remy knew only too well that her time was but borrowed,

Had seen her own death in her mother's; first raged and then sorrowed.

The number they call her is fortune turned ill,

But she wears it with pride, exercises her skill.

She still has a difference to make, if not a future to plan…

So in her remaining years, she'll leave all the mark that she can.

—

_Lisa and Stacy, Amber and Thirteen,_

_ Each of them daring to stand and be seen._

_ Say what you like, but each has always been_

_ Walking on a path of her own._

_ All of them fighters, and all of them wise,_

_ They know their own truths, and they tell their own lies._

_ Each is a force that nothing could disguise:_

_Their strength is in standing alone._

—

House is a genius; solves puzzles with skill to astonish,

And Wilson stands steadfast, prepared to advise or admonish.

Foreman is stubborn and Taub's wit is dry;

Chase is kind but cunning, and knows when to lie.

Given narrative focus, their truths all come clear,

But it isn't the men whom we've focused on here…

—

_Lisa and Stacy, Amber and Thirteen,_

_ Each of them daring to stand and be seen._

_ Say what you like, but each has always been_

_ Walking on a path of her own._

_ All of them fighters, and all of them wise,_

_ They know their own truths, and they tell their own lies._

_ Each is a force that nothing could disguise:_

_Their strength is in standing alone._

—

And each knew too well that the game was unfair;

They were all frowned upon, but they learned not to care

Their strength was a virtue society scorns:

Never say a rose isn't entitled to thorns.

And if you asked the price that rebellion cost,

They'd tell you that some bridges must burn once they're crossed—

Still more must be crossed on their own.

But they paid the toll; never ceded control,

For their strength is in standing alone.

Their strength is in standing alone.

—

**Note:** Since I know some of you will wonder why Cameron didn't get one of the four portrait verses, the short answer is that I needed Thirteen for the rhyme in the chorus, and couldn't imagine excluding any of the other three in Cameron's favor. However, for those that want it, I did write her a verse.

Allison's bleeding heart was always doomed to be riven:

She never loved wisely, nor let a trespass be forgiven.

She couldn't bear grays; saw the white and the black,

And a bitter betrayal no words could take back.

So she packed her bags, casting the wreck of a future aside:

She'd known this relationship would fail before they'd even tried.


End file.
